


Writin' In a Fanfic Wonderland

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a traditional Carol of the season. Posted on the S/H advent Calendar this year, but I did edit the second stanze a couple of places, because I wasn't satisfied with the tempo of the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writin' In a Fanfic Wonderland

Door bell rings, Hutch is listenin’  
In his pants, his cock is glistenin’  
It’s his turn tonight  
And Starsky’s in sight  
Writin’ in a fanfic wonderland.

In the bedroom, Hutch pulls out a new tube  
Christmas scented, a grin he just can’t hide  
Soon a finger’s inside slick with lube  
Starsky knows it's gonna be a long ride.

Later on, when they’ve perspired  
And they’ve set each one on fire  
They’ve frolicked, now they’ll sleep  
Hutch’s cock is still in deep  
Writin’ in a fanfic wonderland.


End file.
